everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan and Cathleen
About them Jonathan and Cathleen are a married couple in the batman cartoon and live action series, they are the second antagonistic couple in the series (first being Nora and Victor Freeze). They've known each other, since childhood, and they dated later on in high school (as teenagers), their relationship was put on hold when Cathleen and her parents moved out of gotham for buisness reasons. Years later, Cathleen now an adult (in her late 20's) moved back to Gotham city for work or other means. she attended college, there to study human psycology and other tuitions. There she met a man a professor of psycology who specialized in one particular subject, fear and what effect it had on the human mind. She respected her professor but over time she found him rude, snide, and often he would undermind her intellect or just single her out, and to prove she was smarter than she appeared to be (which she proved more than often). During Christmas eve Cathleen gave Professor Crane a gift, inside the box there was: a mug, ties, dividers and a card with 20$ inside it. Crane hugged thanked her for the gifts, he had received. He told her no one had ever given him anything before. Cathleen and Crane enjoyed the rest of the evening together. When Cathleen graduated and got her degrees, she looked for a place to stay, this is where she found her uncle's teashop he owned for many years. Her uncle welcomed her with open arms and allowed her to settle down in his teashop apartment. Several months had passed the teashop had excellent buisness, shortly afterwards a man entered the shop, the same man who shared the christmas eve cathleen had with (and as well as getting fired from the college he once worked and later is hired at arkham asylum as chief administer, with his doctorate) he sat down and ordered some tea and enjoyed his stay. Cathleen served as a waitress, and catered to his whims, he told her the only reason why he singled her out was because he knew she had the potential he was looking for in her, cathleen eventually understood and the two became friends again. Each night he would throw pebbles at Cathleen's bedroom window, whic h irritated her, she opened the window and told off the pest 'to go home' when she shut it, she heard a man laughing which prompt her to open the window again, it revealed to be crane himself, telling her he wanted to take her out on a date . At first she refused saying it was almost passed midnight, but he persisted for her to come out eventually she gave in and spent the hour with him, and then went home. During her work at arkham asylum, Crane invited cathleen to a formal party at first she thought she would be to busy to go, he told her she could come if she changed her mind. During the evening she told her uncle about the party and he told her to get ready for the evening (the party), she had a shower, dressed herself in a tight sexy black cocktail dress, with tight crimson leggings and shoes. Her was done too, with afew braids in it with flower done up on, beside her left braided bang. she also had makeup on her face and her uncle put on a choker around her kneck. there she was ready to go. she arrived there, the other co-workers welcomed her, when crane saw her he was in awe at cathleen's prescence. she told him it was her uncle idea. everyone was ready and set off to the party that night. After the party he took her home, while doing so, before she stepped into the shopp, crane pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss\embrace, (they zinged). he whispered that he really liked her, and wished her goodnight, she thanked for escorting her home and she would see him later on that week. After taking her out on several, dates, their relationship became more serious and intimate then the two had fallen madly in love, he took her to an ally, and secretly proposed to her, asking her to be his wife, at first she thought he took her out there to kill her but it became clear that he wanted to ask her in a private manner something between him and her alone to talk about. she gladly accepted his propsal and agreed to be his bride to be. They spent the evening together planning out every last detail they would soon put into action together. When cathleen encountered batman for the first time, batman told her that crane was just using her in order get gain something from her, making her think they were in love, batman told her it was just an act to lower her guard. this is where cathleen began to doubt crane's sincerity about his love\affections to her, she began to grow cold and crane later on caught wind of what was going on, he later reassured her batman was the one lying to her and crane consuled her with the same embrace he gave her on the formal night. They were then back on track and she agreed to help crane with his toxic experiment. coming soon Cathleen Everfield's pov I have known crane since we were kids, at first i thought he was a snob but later on we became friends, as an adult, he taught me things about fear and psychology, something in my mind told me i was going to be with this man,at first i didnt believe it at all but, i began to grow feelings for him and after afew denies, i finally accepted that indeed loved him, more than a teacher. i always found myself blushing in his presence and evening when i think about him i still do (when he's not around) i cant believe i listened to batman other than listening to crane, he told me crane was using me? how can that be true if crane asked me to marry him? the nosey bat-suited-guy needs to mind his own buisness! i love crane, and i am his sidekick, Phobia, the slit mouthed woman! coming soon Jonathan Crane's pov As a child my life has been centered around in fear, other kids made fun of me because of my frail appearance, but that changed when i met this girl, she treated fairly nicely we became friends quickly, and her friend kitty didnt like me very much whatever *adjusts my glasses* i wasnt fond of her either. but i pretened to like kitty for Cathleen's sake. when i got into high school she left unexpectedly, i found this out when i tried to phone her but all i got was an answering machine. i emailed her too but it didnt go through, i went to her address, it turns out her parents had moved. why didnt she tell me? perhaps she didnt get the time to inform me before she left? Many years had passed and i became an adult (roughly around 20-30's give or take) i went to college and studied about human psychology , i learned about the importance of this subject, and from this i later got my doctorate after graduation then i became a professor at the college i graduated from, while teaching, there, i taught this girl who went by the name cathleen, her name rang a bell , yes, i remember now, the same girl who moved all those years ago. at first i decided to test her, i underminded her intelligence, singled her out and got her to draw me a picture of a scarecrow (she did all three) i was quiet impressed, on christmas eve she gave me a present no one has ever given me a gift before, deep down i felt flattered somone actually cared enough to give me a a gift? *smiles* i opened cute, a couple of ties, a mug, pjs and a card with money inside it. that gift really made my evening. then shortly after i experimented with my party potion, i got fired... all that hard work gone but no matter, i will find other means to do my research. i was later hired as chief administer, at arkham asylum, there i continued my research, i was paired up with that same girl again, i didnt mind, as long as she minded her buisness unlike Rachel dawes... there was a party i wanted her to come so i took it upon myself to invite her, i got ready for the formal party, when i saw, i almost didnt recognize her she looked beautiful, wow, i checked her out from head to toe wow, she looked great. after the formal i escorted her home, before she stepped foot inside the shopp, i pulled her in my arms and i kissed passionately. from the moment, i found myself falling in love with her. I took her to a near by ally thats where i asked her to marry me, at first she didnt seem interested but i told her no one even comes here, so it was safe to do this exspecially during evening or night. she said yes and agreed to becoming my bride to be soon. her and i began to make wedding arrangements, and soon that would be put into action. maybe cathleen would consider working with me in my research, she would be my lady of fear, her and i thought of a cover name, she chose Phobia, its a word, term, for fear. I like that idea scarecrow and phobia together scary and nice. i love her, i will do anything i can to protect her, train her, that way she can fend off batman encase im not around. I would do anything for her, i would even execute for her too, i love Phobia. coming soon Trivia *Cathleen's dress is the same dress her aunt wore, after she passed away. *Cathleen's alter ego was going to be nightmare but this was scrapped, the creator thought it was a cli'che to call her that, so she was renamed to Phobia was appropriately fits, as she is the wife of scarecrow himself. *They married in secert because during that time fantasyworld (heros, villians, etc) wasnt united yet so their relationship was considered forbidden, so they kept their marriage a secret for seven years. *In Gotham High Descendants, she's a professor, like her husband, she too talks about fear but she uses smartboards to display her way of teaching it to the arkham students, her son, Cane, happens to be one of those students. after school she privately teaches him lessons even the other students dont know about. * she's a rich woman and lives in a mansion considering she married a doctor. *she is the same actress who portrays Angelina, who is the girlfriend of the Riddler and later mother of Angela Nygma. *coming soon Category:Married couples Category:Batman Characters Category:Husbands Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Users of different powers Category:Villans Category:Shippings Category:Evil Category:Females Category:Males Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Characters Category:Famous Character(s)